The present invention relates to a cutting insert for use in a turning machine. The insert having generally a rhombic or triangular basic form has at least one cutting tip that is formed by converging cutting edges with a cutting tip angle below 90.degree.. The insert is provided with portions that form edges for use in transversal turning.
In numerically controlled production it is of great importance at turning that the chips disappear from the cutting area. Hitherto known inserts for transversal turning give a continuous, coarse and strip-shaped chip which means that the chip easily may be wound around the work piece.
The automatic measuring apparatus that checks the dimension of the work piece will thus be hindered by the wound chip so that it gives false measurement test results and so that the devices for picking the work piece will not function satisfactorily. The chip entanglement occurring during turning of the work piece with conventional cutting inserts may also cause damage to the work piece, the tool and possibly to the operator.
The object of the present invention is to present a cutting insert for continuous length-turning, inwards turning and transversal turning that solves the above-mentioned problems.